


Flip

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anxiety, Quirk Au, Slow To Update, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Two sides to the same coin: Sanders Sides or Dark Sides? Virgil has to choose.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Virgil notes when he wakes up is  _ holy shit, it’s cold. _ He frowns, brows knitting together as he opens his eyes. He was  _ freezing, _ actually, and his chest felt incredibly tight. His questions instantly loom into if he fell asleep in his binder or not. He jerks forward, only to find his hands cuffed to a seat. His breathing instantly becomes rigid as he looks around the dark room. 

 

A door creaks open, revealing someone with soft, coiled locks. They smile as they move forward, the pastel blue ensemble easily recognizable as a hero, or maybe even one in training. Virgil wasn’t exactly sure. Despite the comforting exterior, it does  _ nothing _ to calm his nerves. In fact, they only seem to get worse because heroes weren’t good for underground ones like himself. He can already feel his chest tightening more than it already had been. 

 

“Hi,” the other volunteers, smiling as they take a seat in front of him. “I’m Morality, he and him pronouns, please?”  _ He _ offers a wide smile. It still doesn’t help the other relax. “Do you mind if I ask a few questions?” 

 

Virgil wants to open his mouth, answer that he wasn’t exactly  _ fine _ with it because of his hands literally being cuffed behind him. He doesn’t trust himself to answer properly, though, so after a moment he shrugs half-heartedly. He knew it took him far too long to answer, but he couldn’t exactly care less. He wanted  _ out. _ His wings ached to be expanded and let out as well as his chest. How long had he been asleep? 

 

“What’s your name and pronouns?” 

 

The question is simple, something normal. Virgil knows better than to give his real name, so he supplies the other with the reply of, “Anxiety, he and him.” Simple replies, yet it still aches, He’s tempted to bring a hand up to his mouth only to realize that the cuffs locked him in place. 

 

Morality must’ve noticed the way Virgil had inhaled sharply. He sheepily smiles. “Sorry about that. We can’t exactly let you out until we find out whose side you’re on here.” 

 

“Deceit’s,” Virgil replies without hesitation, “with two others. We’re a small organization. We don’t hurt people unless we absolutely have to.” 

 

It’s the truth, the absolute  _ deathly _ truth. It’s not everything, but it was everything the small group had put out. It had stayed that way. Thankfully, Morality seems to light up within an instant. He gasps, clapping his hands together. “With Sleep and Doctor Smile, right?” 

 

Virgil quirks a brow. “Why? What the  _ Hell _ do you want?” 

 

Morality suddenly seems to pause, a hand coming out to press at the earpiece. It glowed a soft red, almost transparent. Virgil suspects it was part of someone else from his team’s quirk, not Moralities. There’s a sudden huff before Morality is moving to uncuff the other. As soon as they’re disconnected, they disappear in a flurry of red. Yeah, definitely someone’s quirk. 

 

“Sorry about that! We had to confirm you were who you were!” 

 

“Why? What do you want?” He moved back, position defensive as his hands alight with the purple and black flames. 

 

Morality puts his hands up, scooting back. He still smiles. “I guess you hold true to your alias, sorry! I’m part of the Sanders’ Sides group. Thomas, Logic, Creativity, and Morality! We wanted you guys to join us! We’re just, like, all groups of vigilantes and stuff!” He smiles wider. 

 

“Sanders’ Sides, huh? Never exactly heard of you.” 

 

“We aren’t exactly unveiled yet, honestly.” He huffs softly. “We helped stop a robbery a couple of months back, but that’s why we’re starting up. Your group, you guys are  _ amazing!” _ Morality smiles so wide that Virgil honestly thinks his lips would split. He silently pities the other that’s still talking. “We’ve actually gotten a lot of our ideas from you guys! Do you all have an official name yet?” 

 

Virgil pauses. “Too much,” he mumbles, the flames flickering a tad bit higher. 

 

“Okay, okay, sorry! I do have one  _ big _ question, though!” 

 

“One question and then you have to explain  _ everything _ to me with the rest of your group! I don’t even know how I got here!” 

 

“Of course, sorry! What’s your quirk?” 

 

Virgil pauses. If he told them his quirk, they would know who he was immediately. He couldn’t tell them yet, not the truth.  _ Heavenly Host _ only belonged to one person in the world, after all. So, instead, he presents, “Emotionally Heightened Flames. Now, you all have to explain!” 

 

Morality moves out of the room, pulling three other people in near instantly. He presents them all with a smile. The tallest of the four has slick back hair and square glasses, complexion somewhat darker than Moralitys’. The second tallest has brown curls similar to Morality’s and a caramel complexion. Red decorates their curly locks. The other, though, is a common looking guy, dressed in normal clothing and short hair. It’s not pulled up like the taller two’s hair. 

 

Morality smiles. “All he and him pronouns around. This tall guy is Logic,” he points to the former mentioned  _ tallest. _ Then to the normal looking guy, he supplies, “Thomas.” He sports his happy, puppy dog smile as he points to the final one, “And Creativity!” 

 

“Okay, cool, now how’d I get here?” 

 

“We were sort of fighting alongside each other,” Creativity supplies, “and the Dragon Witch got a hit on you. You can’t exactly take a vigilante to the hospital and Thomas is out team healer, anyways, so.” he shrugs. “Sorry about chaining you up, though. We weren’t exactly sure what we were supposed to do or if we could trust you.” 

 

Virgil’s mind darts from subjects but he settles on asking, “How long have I been out?” 

 

“Seventeen hours.” Thomas sheepily looks at the other, a hand darting to rub at the back of his neck. “Sorry, my quirk stops all bodily functions to heal, including sleeping cycles. It kind of kills you until you’ve healed.” 

 

His eyes widen. “De and Sleep are going to  _ kill me, _ oh my gosh! They’re going to be so pissed! I have to go!” He doesn’t give the others a chance to respond, disappearing in a burst of purple and black flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Today on the twenty-seventh, a child discovers her quirk. However, this isn’t like any other quirk discoveries we’ve covered on this page. The child, Payton Storm, accidentally set fire to her school as she earned her quirk, Heavenly Host. The fire burnt down the entire school and killed seven students as well as two staff members.” The screen displays pictures of the students and the staff.  _

 

_ The child lets out a cry as they stare at the screen, choking down sobs. They remembered every second of that fire, remembered exactly why they were upset. Another student, Patton, had been experimenting with their quirk. It was mental manipulation. Somehow, it worked on all living things, manipulating them into feeling however he wanted them to feel. He had spurred on another student into a fiery rage that had scared Payton to the point that they had burst into sobs. With the overwhelming emotions, wings had ripped through their skin, the reminder of their past getting burnt into their being. With the emotions, their hands were set alight, flames burning through the school.  _

 

Virgil lands roughly on the ground, wheezing as his eyes meet Deceit’s. The other instantly stands, moving to hug the other. “Where were you,” he yells, concern leaking into his anger. 

 

“Some group helped me,” he mumbles in reply, pulling off his clothing as Remy and Emile both move forward to assist in yanking his binder away. 

 

“You don’t believe that,” Emile states, frowning. He unclasps the binder with deaf hands. “You need a shower, too.” 

 

“Not completely helped, no. They locked me up first, sort of.” He shrugs somewhat, pulling away from his found family. “I’m really not sure what happened. One of them healed me and apparently, they want our group to be with theirs.” 

 

Remy quirks a brow, questioning silently. It’s the smallest of actions but Virgil knows the other well enough to have its intentions engrained into his brain. 

 

“Can I shower before we play twenty questions,” he wheezes. 

 

Emile’s lips seal shut. Deceit begrudgingly supplies, “Yeah. Yeah, yeah, go hower. Then we can talk about this, okay?” 

 

Virgil gives a slow nod, brows pinched. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
